Full Moon
by writergirl26
Summary: Just a huge twist on Rizzoli & Isles. Read to find out what happens.  Co-Written with The-Guardian-Shadow
1. Chapter 1

Maura was still in shock that it had happened so fast, after dinner with her parents Jane had told her she loved her. It all seemed like a dream but it was a dream that Maura was happy to live out. It had been six months since Jane

first said those three little words and they were as happy as ever. They spent almost every night together, it was as if Maura was living with Jane already but they just hadn't made anything official yet.

Unfortunately, this past week, Maura had been at a conference in New York and she had missed Jane like crazy. As her cab dropped her off in front of Jane's apartment at around three am, she tiptoed in super quietly and sat her bags

down. She was greeted by Bass and Joe and quickly, she took off her heels, jacket and she walked back to Jane's bedroom. For a second all she could do was stare, admiring her girlfriend's peaceful look but she climbed into bed, sliding her arm over Jane's stomach and kissing her neck. "mmm I'm home baby," she whispered as she spooned Jane and felt her own body relax for the first time since she left for that conference.

Jane told Maura those intimate words and never regretted it. Not even when her father cursed her out for it. She was always Daddy's little girl and now it seemed that she was no longer wanted in his life. It hurt but at least Ma and Frankie accepted it and actually saw it coming. When her girlfriend left for New York, Jane missed her like crazy, however she didn't let it show. Rizzoli was a tough, bad ass detective and she didn't need to ruin that reputation now. The night Maura came home, Jane felt the bed dip then felt her warmth and couldn't help but smile brightly in the midst of trying to sleep.

"Mmm hey baby." She whispered and pulled the doc's arms around her tighter. "I missed you."

Maura grinned, hearing those three little words I missed you. She leaned forward and kissed Jane's cheek as she let the hand Jane pulled tighter, slide up Jane's shirt. "I missed you too sweetie. More than you know. Get some rest, we'll catch up in the morning." She dozed off quickly and held Jane close all night long. Even though she had only slept for a few hours, as soon as them morning light invaded their bedroom, Maura was awake and smiled when she realized Jane was in her arms.

Jane had been awake since before the sun rays broke through the dark room. Feeling the change in Maura's breath she smiled. "Mornin' babe." she whispered in an even raspier voice since it was morning. She turned her head and smirked back at her girlfriend.

Maura smiled at Jane when she saw her lover was already awake. "Missed me that much huh? You had to watch me sleep?" she touched Jane's cheek, getting slightly aroused at Jane's raspy voice, but then again Jane's voice always got her excited.

Jane moved on top of her with just her upper body. "Yeah. I had to watch you. You're just so beautiful not to watch." She smiled. "How was your trip back?"

"My trip back sucked until I crawled into bed and took my beautiful girl in my arms. Do you know how badly I missed you?"

"Probably as much as I missed you." The detective smiled and kissed Maura slowly and seductively. All of a sudden she heard her phone go off then Maura's. "Damn it...We got a murder on our hands...again."

Maura melted into the kiss, unable to resist Jane's charms. But when Jane said there was a murder, meaning their morning was over all she could do was groan. "Damn it... so much for finding out how badly we missed one another."

They got to the crime scene. It was a man laying in an alley way. At least they thought it was a man. It was practically ripped apart. Blood and guts everywhere. Splattered on the concrete and the brick walls. Jane looked at everything and shook her head. There was a blood trail from the entrance of the alley to the body. Like the guy was trying to get away even though he didn't stand a chance on whatever killed him.

"What the hell happened here?" Jane was frozen as she looked at the scene.

Maura was never rattled by the crime scenes they faced and this was no different. "It seems to be animalistic Jane. I suppose this man could have been attacked by a wild animal of some sort but the possibility of a dog being

this rabid is highly unlikely. Also, the possibility of something wild like a bear or a simliar species getting down into the city is unlikely. I can honestly say I haven't got the slightest solution to what we are dealing with."

Jane looked at Korsak then Frost as he puked outside the alley. "What the hell could have killed this guy?" She asked herself. Walking over to the body, she squatted down next to Maura. "My money's on Big Foot."

Maura didn't have an answer for her until they returned to the morgue for the autopsy. "Wolf Jane, a wolf killed this man," Maura replied as she finished examining what she could of his mutilated body.

Jane looked at Maura and shook her head. "There are no wolves around Boston..." She shook her head. "Can you get your team and meet me and a few of the guys back down there? I know its dark but...I wont be able to sleep tonight anyway. Please?"

Maura grinned. "When you beg me like that? How can I say no to you? Yes, We will meet you there baby."

Jane was the first to arrive on the scene. Frost, then Maura and her team were next and lastly Korsak. "I want this entire alley checked for anything. I want samples of all blood. Check for hair. Nails. Everything. If the killer shit is pants I want to know about it." She commanded.

Maura was with one of her teammates checking on the pool of blood where the body was when Jane noticed something large move on the edge of the roof. Walking over to her girlfriend she kept her eyes on it. "Baby... go get in the car." Jane drew her gun slowly.

Maura looked over shoulder at Jane and sensed the worry in her voice but shook her head. "I'm not leaving you out here, you know better than that." Maura stood up and took Jane's hand. "We do this together or not at all."

"What the fuck is that!" One of Maura's men shouted. Jane looked over at the entrance quickly and saw a large beast jump down from the roof of the building. It was huge, muscular, and its yellow eyes glowing. Jane shoved Maura behind her

and slowly backed up into the darkness of the back alley. "Stay behind me." She whispered. The beast leaped and tackled the man that Maura had previously been standing next too and mauled him. Shots were being fired but it didn't phase the creature.

Maura nodded and stayed behind Jane."baby be careful." She whispered, actually shaken as her team member was mauled.

Korsak and Frost had thought Maura and Jane already bailed and then bailed themselves. The beast took out all of Maura's team and a couple cops. Then he sniffed the air and Jane watched his yellow gaze as it fell on the two women. He walked on hind legs over to them and stopped about ten feet away and growled deeply. Jane took a breath and looked him in the eyes. Raising her gun, it snarled. Jane dropped it to the ground. The creature stepped closer and Jane could see what it was. Wolf. Maura was right. Swallowing hard she wasn't afraid. She stepped closer to him.

Maura stayed right beside her, not letting go of her shirt for even a second. "Baby, be careful. Don't do something crazy." She whispered as she watched her girlfriend have a stare off with the wolf.

Jane slowly reached behind her and took Maura's hand, holding it. Her eyes never broke away from the 8 foot beast. He was beautiful. Yellow eyes, black fur, bushy tail. Seeing the scars across his snout, hands and chest, she knew they had something in common. "I'm not afraid of you." She told him.

The wolf sensed that Jane didn't have fear of him and it was what drew him closer. Jane didn't expect what to come next. The dark creature violently took Jane's shoulder in his mouth and bit down, hard. Jane groaned and tried to push him off. The wolf then let go and escaped up the building. Jane fell to her knees as the blood poured down her arm, stomach and back.

Maura screamed when the wolf bit Jane, she dropped to her knees with her girlfriend, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "Hang on baby, stay with me. Don't you dare give u on me."

"KORSAK! FROST HELP! CALL A DAMN AMBULANCE NOW!" Maura screamed as the tears began to blur her vision. "Stay with me baby!"

Jane could barely breath from the pain. She slowly laid down on the cold damp concrete. Her eyes then closed as the great Rizzoli lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura sat in the waiting room with Frost and Korsak waiting for word on Jane."c'Mon baby don't leave me," Maura whispered.

Dr. Talbot came out and greeted the three with blood all over his scrubs as he snapped off the gloves. "Are you three with Det. Rizzoli?"

Maura jumped up first."yes! How is she? I'm her girlfriend!"

The doctor nodded. "Okay. She's lost a significant amount of blood and is still unconscious. Jane is stable and can have one visitor at a time."

Jane lay in the bed hooked up to heart monitors and oxygen machines along with other things to prevent infections. She had teeth marks on the front back and top of her right shoulder, bandaged up.

Maura ran to her room and to her side."baby I'm here, I'm right here. Don't leave me. I need you." She stroked Janes hair. She stayed by her side for hours and then days waiting for her to come back.

Four days later Jane finally opened her eyes just slightly. "M..Maura." She whispered.

Maura looked up tired and groggy."hey baby girl, there you are. Welcome back!"

Jane looked at her and sat up. "What am I doing in here?" She asked then looked down at her bandaged shoulder.

"You were attacked honey, by an animal. You were protecting me like always," Maura frowned."you really need to stop risking yourself for me."

The detective looked at Maura and took a deep breath. I'm not going to stop protecting you, Maura. I love you way too damn much."

Maura sighed. "God you're stubborn!" She smirked. "But I love you too my angel."

Jane moved her shoulder slightly and shook her head. "Doesn't hurt..." She started to undo his bandages.

When Jane started to take the bandages off, Maura ran to her. "Baby no! Stop it! Jane leave those alone!"

Of course the stubborn angel didn't listen. she unwrapped her shoulder and looked down at the healed wounds. The scars were pink but healed in just that short of time. "So...Big Foot?" She joked but didn't smile.

Maura looked down at the wounds. "How in the hell?" She looked at Jane. "How are you healed? That's not even medically possible." She touched them gently, afraid it would hurt her. "And no...werewolf."

Jane looked at maura and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to still be bleeding." She shrugged. "Werewolf huh? Yeah, right." she smirked thinking the ME was joking.

Maura smiled. "You don't believe me huh? Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you baby and you know I don't believe in that nonsense. IT WAS A WOLF!"

Jane looked back down at her wounds again and shook her head. "Well, whatever it was...I feel fine now. Can you uh...see if I can get outta here?"

Maura looked worried but eventually agreed."ok baby. You are going home"

Back home, Jane entered her apartment and looked around. Hearing Joe Friday run up, she smiled but then watched the little dog whine and back off once she got close enough to Jane. Rizzoli looked back at Maura with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong with Joe?"

Maura shrugged."I don't know baby. Maybe its the wolf smell still on you. Don't worry about it for now."

Jane nodded. "yeah, Maybe your right babe...I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right back." She kissed the side of Maura's head and left for the bathroom. Once she declothed and turned the water on, Jane stepped in and got under the hot waterfal of the shower head. Standing there as the water hit her face, memories came back of that night. The yellow eyes, the mauling, the pain, the sound, everything. Rizzoli's eyes shot open as her back hit the wall. "oh shit..." She whispered.

Maura of course was worried so she was hovering around the bathroom. When she heard Jane hit the wall, she rushed in."Jane are you alright honey?"

"Huh..Oh yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered everything about that night. That was no big foot..."

Maura smiled."No baby that was no big foot." She stood close enough to the shower that water was hitting her but she didn't care."you're gonna be ok baby. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Jane got out of the hospital. One morning she and Maura both woke up to the sound of their cells goin off. Come to find out there was another murder. When the couple got to the crime scene things looked worse than it did that night the duo discovered what mauled the first guy. There were several bloody paw prints anlong the two bodys. Guts and blood were everywhere.

Maura was protective of Jane at this point. The creature had yet to be caught and Maura was terrified it would come after Jane again, a risk Maura wasn't willing to take. She hovered over Jane constantly when they were in the field. "Jane don't go far babe."

Jane nodded her head and stepped away from the body. She realized her mouth was watering from the scene. She didn't understand it. She walked down the docks, hearing the loud popping of her heels hitting the damp wood in the early morning light. She saw a hand print from one of the victims on the brick wall and closed her eyes. The detective then got an image of a woman screaming and running. The boy friend stopped and pulled a gun and as he fired, Rizzoli opened her eyes and gasped.

Maura didn't like the look she saw in Janes eyes."baby what's wrong? Talk to me!"

Jane looked over at Maura and leaned against the hard brick wall of the local bar. "I...don't know, baby. I kinda had a vision of what happened here but..." She swallowed hard then looked down.

Maura looked worried."baby do you wanna go home? I'll have abe take over. You're my focus."

Jane shook her head and wiped her brow with her forearm. "No...No I'm fine." She looked at the hand print then touched it with her rubber gloved finger. "It's still wet...Maura...This was recent like within a couple hours recent."

Maura nodded. "Baby we'll figure it out. You're not fine. What is going on with you?"

Jane shook her head. "Nothing baby. Lets just figure this shit out here. Okay?" She sighed before Maura could say it... "I know: Language, Jane."

The detective smirked then planted a kiss on Maura's temple. "I want a sample of this." She said pointing back to the bloody hand print. "It's odd how most of the blood was already dry but this print here is still fresh."

Maura nodded "Yes ma'am detective Rizzoli. I'll get my guys right on that." She waved at one of the guys and they ran to do what she was asking. Maura loved how they were at her beck & call. "see, done!"

Jane smirked. "Mmm such power is sexy." She grinned. "Just let me know as soon as possible about all this evidence. Okay?"

Maura rolled her eyes and grinned at the brunette. "Like I would really leave my woman hanging?"

After spending about another hour at the crime scene Jane got a few more visions and freaked out. She was alone and a little worried. She envisioned herself pinning down the man and slicing his jugular with her teeth then ripping out his guts as the woman screamed.

After getting the images out of her head from killing the couple, she went back to work and slowly walked into the lab with Maura. She didn't look at her or the bodies like she usually did. She continued to look away and try to distract herself with the scars on her hands.

Before putting on her garb for the autopsy, Maura spun around and took her girlfriend's hands in hers. "Baby girl, if you don't get rid of that sad look I'm going to have to get rid of it for you. What's going on with you? Don't shut me out!"

Jane stepped towards her and slowly looked up at her girlfriend. "Baby... What do you know about werewolves?"

Maura raised her eyebrow. "They are very dangerous creatures when provoked. They usually run in packs. They are a very mystical and magical creature. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "No reason. Um I'm not feeling all that great. I'm goin to head back to my place." She kissed Maura softly. "I'll see ya later."

Maura wasn't sure what was going on with Jane. She sighed when she said she was going to leave. Maura decided it was best to give Jane some space and she stayed at the office most of the night then went home to her place which she hadn't been to in months.

Jane grabbed her laptop the moment she got home and started researching. What she found out was confirmation on what she believed...That she was the killer of the couple. Finding that out, Rizzoli grabbed a beer and started at the monitor. "My god..."

Maura didn't know what was going on with Jane and she knew her well enough to know that when Jane was ready she'd tell her. So for a week, Maura stayed in the morgue, things were quiet for a while after the attack on the couple. So Maura stayed in the morgue and stayed at her own house, missing Jane like crazy but she wanted to give her the space she clearly needed.

Finally, Jane couldn't stand being away from Maura. Walking into the autopsy room she walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Baby... I need to talk to you." Jane had killed again and this morning she had proof that it was her.

Maura tensed not realizing at first that it was Jane but then turned in her arms to face her. "Anything baby. What's going on?"

Jane pulled away then grabbed the paper bag of clothes and dumped them out on the autopsy slab. "This is what I woke up in this morning." She said staring down at the bloody ripped up pajamas she usually wore to bed. She slowly looked at her girlfriend to see her reaction.

Maura was unfazed by this, she had almost expected Jane to say that she was the killer. Werewolf legend said that if bitten by one on a full moon, you became one. Maura knew what her girlfriend had become. "Okay baby, well get those out of here before you get your self into trouble. It's going to be okay."

Jane let Maura handle the evidence as she stood looking at the slab. She didn't think the ME knew what she meant when she brought in her pajamas. "Maura... you know I'm the killer right? There is a man laying in someone's side yard right now, mutilated...because of me." She had tears in her eyes.

Maura nodded and pulled Jane into her arms. "I realize that. I know what you've done but I'm not going to let you go down for something you have no control over. I'll protect you baby." She held Jane close and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay baby, we'll get through this together."

"You're not scared?"

"Of you? Not in the least."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane Rizzoli's life was changing and not in the good way. She was stronger faster and more agile than ever before. Most people would think this was a good change. Not if you don't know how to control it.

Sitting on the couch in her living room the scent of vanilla caught her. She smiled knowing just who was coming up to the door. Getting up she opened the door just as Maura was walking up the hall to Jane's apartment. "Hey."

Maura smirked. "Smell me coming did you Jane?" She kissed her softly. "Miss me baby?" She teased as she walked in the house. Maura was getting used to the new Jane, her main goal was to protect Jane at all costs. Maura didn't care what Jane had done, she loved her more than life itself and she would do anything in the world for her, even if it meant going against everything she believed in.

Jane kissed her girlfriend back and shut the door behind her. "Oh yeah..How could I not?" She walked up behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her small frame and kissed her neck. One other thing that increased in the detective was lust. There was a soft growl that escaped her throat. "Mmm. I want you." Turning the blond around Jane looked at her with glowing blue eyes. This was the first time she had shown her eyes and had yet to transform into the beast in front of her.

Jane had seen her eyes once before in the mirror. They came when she was thinking of Maura in the bathroom while she got ready for bed. It scared her but soon she knew why they were there. Seeing maura's reaction only brought a smile to the brunette's face. Leaning in she kissed the doctor deeply. "And I love you." She whispered back then put her hands on her hips, then slammed Maura's body into her own, as the kissing continued.

Maura wasn't used to Jane using such force, Jane's lust for her had increased for sure, but Maura liked it. To be wanted, to be needed like that was an incredible feeling for Maura and she lavished every second of it. "Show me how bad you want me baby," Maura whispered as she nibbled on her lover's ear.

Jane looked at Maura with a certain look on her face and a sly smirk. She picked the other woman up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. Setting Maura down on the bed, she then pulled her shirt off to reveal a nicely chiseled 'girl six pack'. Everything was toned harder than what it was before.

Maura let out a soft, but lustful moan. "Damn! My baby looks hot!" she grinned up at Jane. "mm mm mmmm look at you muscles. Is this what I get to look forward to now?" She pulled Jane closer, running her hands over her newly, toned muscles. "ooo baby you know how to turn me on. "

Jane made hot passionate love to her girl all night long. In the morning she finally found herself in the same position as she fell asleep in; holding Maura on her chest.

Maura moaned softly, feeling Jane's breathing change, she knew the brunette was awake. Maura was actually sore from last night, but she was happy. "Mmmm hi baby... how'd you sleep?"

"For the first time in a while...great." She smiled and kissed the blond's head. "How about you? You okay?"

She certainly wasn't going to tell Jane that she was sore because it was a good sore as far as she was concerned. "I feel great baby"

The next few minutes were filled with silence. Jane was thinking about everything. Finally, the quietness in the room was broken. "Do you think I'm a monster?" The detective asked looking over at her girlfriend.

Maura shook her head immediately to the question."not a chance. I think something has happened to you that you don't yet know how to control. I think that you need help in figuring that out and you have all the help you need baby."

"I...did some research the other day.. Silver bullets can hurt and/or kill werewolves. I have a gun downstairs and in the night stand. I want you to use it if I ever try to harm you. Please." Rizzoli was serious and Maura would be able to see that written all over her face.

Maura saw how serious she was but shook her head in disgust."I would never hurt you Jane. Never in a million years."

"Maura." She sat up slightly and looked down at her girlfriend. "I'm not playin'. I'm serious. I can't control this beast in me. Please don't fight me on this."

Maura had no intentions of honoring her girlfriend's request but she nodded. "Okay."

"Whatever happened to this shit being folk lore and myths?" She groaned expecting Maura to come back with an elaborate lesson about how myths came to be.

Maura didn't disappoint. "Baby, folklore and myths come from our ancestors actually living out these events and being able to tell them as stories, people pass them on through the generations and then once they get to generations like ours it doesn't seem possible that any of it could really happen but it is indeed quite possible as we now see."

Jane looked over at her with sleepy eyes. "You are one incredible person, you know that?" leaning over the brunette kissed Maura softly. Looking over at the clock past the ME she huffed. "Damn it. We gotta get to work."

Maura grinned as she kissed her back, letting the kiss linger on her lips for a moment. "Mmm baby I am incredible because you bring out the best in me but thank you fo the sweet compliment."

Once they got up, Jane was ready to go in a flash. However, she never remembers that no matter how fast she gets ready her lovely, 'catwalking' girlfriend is going to take 7 times longer. Finally, getting to work they walked in and went their separate directions.

Maura spent the day in the morgue, working on paperwork. There wasn't any new cases coming on the docket so she took advantage and texted Jane. "Baby whatcha up to?" she asked casually even though she was praying Jane was still upstairs in homicide and not out killing again.

Jane looked down at her cell as it buzzed with the name of her Google downstairs. Picking up her phone she texted back. "Colorin in a colorin book. Whatchudoin?" of course she had to give her smart ass answer.

Maura laughed when she recieved Jane's reply. She decided to give it a minute before replying. "Finishing... hmmm wouldn't you like to know."

Jane's right brow immediately shot up to Maura's response. She sat forward in her chair and typed back. "I most certainly would."

It didn't take the nosy detective long to go down to the morgue and find out for herself. Walking through the glass doors, Jane smirked. Walking quietly up behind Maura as she studied an x-ray, Rizzoli grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled her head back gently. Moving around just slightly she kissed her lover deeply.

Maura grinned as the detective kissed her. "mmm baby, took you long enough sexy girl." She spun around and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "And to reply to your text, what I was doing was thinking about you as I finished paper work. And thinking about how much I love you." She smirked. "And your naked body." she winked.

"Paper work? Gahhh!" She then shut up after hearing the comment about being naked. "Oh yeah? I know how to make that happen." Jane pressed Maura against the wall with her body. She kissed her girlfriend slow and seductive. Pulling back slightly and the glow of her blue eyes shinned brightly. Her breathing pattern was rigid.

Maura gasped as she felt Jane thrust against her but smirked as she saw those blue eyes. "There's my sexy wolf girl," she whispered seductively. Maura slid her hand down Jane's body, reaching for her pants. "My office, now!" Maura loved the new Jane and the sex they were now having, it was invigorating and passionate, leaving her breathless every time.

Jane growled from deep in her throat, feeling Maura's hand traveling south. But just before she took the blond to the office Frost walked in. Closing her eyes quickly she put her chin on top of Maura head and sighed.

"Uh...sorry for interrupting." Barry apologized in a soft tone as he slowly set down a folder on the desk.

Maura groaned with frustration because at the same time her cell phone vibrated. "Damn it!" Maura rarely cursed and if she did she was pissed. "This is Doctor Isles. Uh huh. Yes, I'm on my way." She hung up and looked at Jane with the pouty face of a two year old. "Baby I gotta go."

Frost high tailed it out of there after hearing Maura curse. Jane looked at her, the blue fading in her eyes. She huffed and shook her head. "Okay... Be careful." Jane kissed her bye then left the morgue as well and went back up to the bullpen. Crow came around and shook his head.

"No nookie nookie time for you Rizzoli?" He laughed loudly and so did every other cop in the room except Frost and Korsak.

Jane stood at the back of her chair, gripping it tightly with Crow behind her. "At least I have a woman. You and your small worm, you call a dick, couldn't pay a whore to fuck you." Rizzoli said through her teeth. The room got quiet.

Maura had come back up to see Jane before leaving and sighed hearing the men attack her girlfriend as they did quite frequently. She walked over and put her hand on Jane's shoulder, seeing how angry she was getting. The last thing Maura wanted was for those incompetent men to bring out the wolf in Jane and then all hell would break lose. Maura was determined to figure out something that would calm Jane down when she was at that point and then it clicked like a light bulb in the doctors head. She straddled Jane in front of all the guys and kissed her hard. "It's okay baby. It's okay." she whispered.

Jane sat down in the chair with a grunt. She practically snarled feeling a hand on her shoulder but seeing it was Maura and not the asshole she calmed slightly. The moment her sexy ass girlfriend straddled her, Jane kissed her back just as hard. When the kiss was disconnected, the glow had come back to her eyes.

Feeling totally satisfied that she had calmed Jane down, Maura grinned and kissed her again. "That's my girl. Don't let them get you all upset. Now Are you going to come with me to the scene of a simple natural death so I can pronounce the time of death and then take you home or do I need to send Abe to do it?'

Jane ran her hands up Maura's sides and smiled. "Get Abe to do it... I can't handle getting all hot and bothered again then not doing anything about it." She whispered with a smirk. Standing up with Isles she looked over at Crow and smiled. "Have fun with your worm." She winked then walked out with the woman she considered the most gorgeous woman in all of Massachusetts.

Maura grinned and called Abe as they walked out in each other's arms. "I like that my body can calm you down. It's kinda sexy." She winked as she spoke to Abe and then got in the driver's side. "Ready to go home?"


	5. Chapter 5

Grunt...growl...heavy breathing...snarl... howl...

The last sounds her victim hears. The last thing they see is the glowing blue eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws. The last thing they feel is the ripping of their flesh. First the abdomen. Then the intestines being pulled out of their bellies. The last moments the victim has is full of sever and utter pain.

The beast seems to have everything planned out every times she kills. Only this time someone was watching. Maura had noticed Jane get out of bed that night and decided to follow. What she witnessed was her very own girlfriend turn into this savage man eating beast of the night. A seven foot wolf. Big. dark brown, almost black fur. Mesmerizing blue eyes. Bushy tail and all. Take away the scary and she wouldn't be such a freak.

Maura's eyes were stuck on what Jane had done, taken by complete shock that the woman she loved so much was capable of such a thing. "Oh Jane... what have you done?" she asked aloud softly. She forced herself to look away as that man took his last struggled breath and then she ran back to the car and went home, not to Jane's but to her own house, not knowing what to make of the scene she had just watched.

The wolf's ear flicked back to the sound of Maura's voice. Looking over her shoulder she saw the shimmer off the blond locks of the other woman. In Jane's beast state she didn't recognize her girlfriend but only as a potential meal that got away. Leaving the mascaraed body on the ground she climbed onto the roof of the nearest building and watched the woman get into the car and drive away.

The next day Jane was back at work. How she had gotten in ripped clothes and bloody...she had an idea but what really freaked her out was that Maura was gone. Walking into the morgue, Jane walked up next to the ME and looked at her with intense eyes. "You...weren't there when i woke up."

Maura looked up at Jane with sad eyes, she backed away slightly. "You killed again, don't you remember? I saw the whole thing Jane."

"What? No..." She looked at Maura and saw the fear in her eyes. "Oh no..." She moved closer to her girlfriend only to see her back herself into a wall. "Maura...baby..."

Jane looked down and nodded. "You're scared of me." She whispered. "Scared of what I did to the person last night...I could do to you."

Jane swallowed thickly. "Maura..." She whispered. "I'm scared." She finally admitted. "I don't remember anything. I don't remember who I kill or anything else that i do. I'm afraid that I may hurt you or worse. I'm afraid I may loose you."

Maura took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I'm going to figure this out. We fought too hard to be together, I won't let this take you away from me." Maura hesitantly moved closer to her and kissed her lips softly. "I love you... please don't forget that okay?" She took Jane's hands and put them on her thighs. "If touching me keeps you calm than I have to make sure you're with me more."


End file.
